It's Alright to Cry
by doggypal
Summary: Kijin takes a walk with his father and they have a little talk...


It's Alright to Cry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei *cries*, nor any of the characters associated with it (but if you guys want, you can come over to me anytime you wish!!! ^^;;). Dakara, don't sue me, ne? I'm a very bankrupt person… @_@

**Intro:** A short and sweet (?!?!?!) fanfic mostly in Kijin-chan's POV. I dunno why I've suddenly got a Kijin fetish… this story features Kijin and SouRyu, and please bear in mind that this was before Tenkou came about.

            Kijin… the one with the power to accomplish what he said… son of the dragon lord, SouRyu. It was said that he would someday surpass his father. Gentle in bearing but fearsome in battle, he would be a perfect leader someday. Even so…

            _I am just a shikigami like everyone else… why do they have to pin such high hopes on me? _The burden placed on him by many, including his father, was taking its toll on him. _All I want to do is live normally, just like anyone else. Why can't they see that?_

Maybe everyone else was too busy to notice, or maybe they did not say, but a barrier was slowly building up between the young boy and the rest of the residents of GenSouKai. He was gradually drifting away from them, mostly preferring to stay in his own room. When they did see him, Kijin looked haggard and worn.

            Finally, his father did realize it, and decided to take a break, one day, from his duties and have a proper talk with the son he had been neglecting for long.

            SouRyu brought the boy out, away from the bustling city, and took him for a stroll in the forest. Here, back to nature and away from the main city of headaches, Kijin finally found some peace, and the tired look on his youthful face relaxed somewhat. Yet, he was confused, knowing that his father had many duties at hand.

            "Tou-sama, why did you bring me out for?" the boy questioned.

            SouRyu turned around. "You've been looking very tired out of late, my child," his father replied. "Is there a problem?"

            _How… how did he know…?!_ Kijin was genuinely mystified. "Uh… nothing, Tou-sama. I'm just very busy with work."

            SouRyu stared hard into his eyes. His gaze wavering, Kijin looked away. "Really… I'm fine…" He tried to break the tension by stooping down and plucking a flower. _Father knows…_

            Looking long at the son he was proud of, whom took after him in looks yet did not have his harsh bearing, SouRyu could tell that there was something wrong with the boy - he seemed to be lacking in that gentle cheeriness. He tipped Kijin's chin up and searched his child's eyes, "Are you lying to me, Kijin-chan?"

            "Aaa… Tou-sama… atashi…" Kijin could not hold his father's stern gaze. Unable to control his emotions, tears welled up in his eyes and he broke away from his father and turned away as they threatened to spill over. Ashamed of his outburst, he stared at the ground as drops of water spilt onto it.

            SouRyu's cold hard eyes softened, watching his son's body quivering. He strode swiftly up to the boy and enveloped him in a warm hug. Kijin recoiled at the touch, but gave in and wept freely. "Tou-sama… gomen ne… I'm afraid… I can't live up… to your expectations… t-the burden is too… heavy…" He shivered, waiting for his father to scold him for being too weak.

            However, the harsh words never came. The dragon lord patted his son's head. "It's alright to cry, my child. Just learn how to take things easier. I'm proud of you, and I want you to know that. Remember, your future is for you to decide, not anyone else. Only you can change your destiny."

            Kijin looked up at his father with liquid eyes, the one whom he loved and respected the most, and saw the love and warmth reflected in his father's, and he smiled, tightly embracing him.

            _Yes… Only I alone can change my destiny… I know now… Arigatou, Tou-sama…_

-------- Owari --------

Author's notes: VERY tough to write… the first part. So it's majorly lousy… ~_~;;; Anyways, it's my first YnM fic, and I hope it's a big change from your daily diet of Tsuzuki x Hisoka/ Tsuzuki x Tatsumi etc etc etc. or O.Cs… Rather short though… ^.^ I guess I don't like it… This is baaad……… And the paragraphing!!!! *screams* Whatever… pls do R&R.


End file.
